The Shark and The Mountain Man
They Meet Darkness swept over the land, the air began to develop a chill as well. Garuda pulled his cloak closer to his now freezing body. He had woken up in the middle of nowhere, no shirt, and just a little amount of chakra, he couldn't tell if he had been fighting or not, but he felt weak, like he had just been drained of his life. Garuda..Feed Me.. "No.." Garuda responded back to his Greed, the monstrous creature that had latched itself onto him. It was putting him through pain, like it always had did when it was hungry. You will feed me..Garuda! it yelled and put Garuda through so much pain that he collapsed to the cold ground. "Agh!" he shouted in pain. Unfortunately, he was at it's mercy, the creature had a good hold of his body. "G-Greed! Stop doing this.." he begged as he struggled to get up. Not until you satisfy me! "I felt a chakra signature somewhere around here. I will fight who ever it is to test my new found powers." Ginjo Soga said as he rushed to the chakra signature. Still pissed about his previous fight against a Sayuri Senju, Ginjo awakened his Sharingan from him being so pissed off from loosing his Byakugan to Sayuri. He now had a new goal, to gain more power with his new found eyes and get revenge, and it would start with this chakra signature Hmm? Another chakra signature? And this one smells far more delicious than yours.. ''Greed told Garuda as he laid on the ground, barely breathing. ''"Greed..C-Control your hunger.." ''he said, stumbling to his feet. But little did Garuda know that Greed would be taking over. ''Allow me to do the honor of devouring the person's chakra.. Greed chuckled and began to take over. Garuda's sclera went dark and his cornea became red. His hair grew and appeared wild. ''"'Mmm, I can't wait to feast.." he chuckled, his voice dark and sinister. He moved quickly to where the chakra signature was coming from As Ginjo continued to move, he could feel the chakra signature move quickly towards him, so he activates his Byakugan to see exactly how far the person was. He could see it was a man and something else within or on him, he had a decent amount of chakra and that the man eyes were red. ''"Hmm, lets see how he responds to this attack." Ginjo said to himself as he kept moving towards the man at a fast rate of speed. Greed felt that the chakra signature was coming closer, and it only made it hungrier. He appeared before the man and noticed that he had the Byakugan. "Ah, so that's why you smell so good..well, you won't be here for long, so there will be no time for formalities..just know this..I WILL DEVOUR YOU!" Greed screeched and charged towards the man, instantly creating two water clones. The three of them began to build up their chakra and performed the jutsu. ''"Water Release: Megalodon Shark Jutsu!" ''the three of them yelled as a large shark was forming. They fused their chakra into one shark and the result was a massive shark that was coming for the man. '''''Let's see if you can handle that.. The Battle Begins "Hmm." Ginjo said as he bit his thumb and summon a large gate the gate wouldn't hold the shark until he used Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique on the gate making it much more heavier and in turn making it stronger. As the Shark hit the gate, it dispersed. Ginjo then used the Rashoumon again lightning up the gate and tipping it over. As it was then about to fall on Greed, he made it heavier again as it fell causing it to fall at break neck speeds onto Greed. The Rashoumon was huge so it would be difficult to evade. "Tch.." ''is what Greed said before forming a wall made completely of water. The towering wall was able to stop the gate from crashing down on him. The two clones that Greed had created held the water wall in place while the real Greed moved quickly past the gate. he disappeared and reappeared in front of Ginjo and delivered a swift kick to the side of his head, the kick absorbing some of the man's chakra. ''"Mmm, Tasty!" ''laughed Greed as he waited for the man to get back up As the kick came towards him, Ginjo with his very fast reflexes and Byakugan activated could see the kick coming towards him. So he simply grabbed the kick, although Greed could absorb Chakra, so could Ginjo as he takes his chakra back. "Your trash." Ginjo said as he squeezed Greed's leg with enough force to break the bone clean through. He would then swing Greed around to throw him on the ground in front of him with enough force to cause Greed serious injury. Greed slipped out of his grasp as soon as Ginjo grabbed his leg. He quickly backed away so that he could study him. ''"Hmm, you can absorb chakra as well..That's interesting. Unfortunately, I don't have time to draw this battle out any longer, so if you could just die and become my meal..I'd be very happy.." ''he grinned at the last part. But he knew that he had to be careful, this was the Byakugan he was dealing with. Greed quickly created three clones and they dashed towards the man quickly fighting him, while Greed disappeared in the shadows waiting for his next moment to strike. Ginjo quickly handled the clones as they stood no match for his taijutsu. Using his Byakugan he could easily find Greed, there was no escaping Ginjo's view. Ginjo then disappears into the ground. Seconds later he comes up from under where Greed was with an enlarged fist. ''"That's the best you have!?" ''he chuckled and quickly disappeared from his hiding place. He reappeared on the ground where he began his next technique. ''"That Byakugan of yours is really pissing me off!" ''he said as he began to create water from thin air. He shaped the water into , what looked like, a circular saw, the water spun quickly like a disc. The disc was thrown at him with blinding speed, and it wasn't too long before he began shaping the water again. The next one looked like a blade and he threw that one right behind the spinning water disc, both capable of cutting through steel. As the spinning blades of water came towards him, Ginjo hit both of the disk in two specific spots that made the disks veer in different directions. Using his Byakugan again he simply finds where Greed was again but this time he weaved a series of hand signs and slams his hands on the ground. When he did that, the ground started to shift causing many slabs of earth to topple upon each other and it was coming straight towards Greed. If he was caught in this, he would surely get crushed under the earth. Greed just flipped out of the way again, It was finally time. ''"Ha ha! You fool, you've given me just enough time for my advanced form to awaken!" ''Greed laughed while fins grew on his limbs, his skin turned gray and he developed gills and sharp teeth. ''"This...is the Shark Transfer Technique!" Greed's Shark Form!Category:Role-Play Greed dashed in the air so quickly, that the human eye couldn't see it. The shark creature slammed his fist into Ginjo's chest, sending him flying into a tree. "You're pathetic, you just aren't strong enough to counter my new power, give up now!" Ginjo was hit into the tree as he slammed into it with enough force to tear the roots from out of the ground. "Hmmm, your not really that strong even with that transformation." Ginjo said as he got up and cracked is neck as if nothing happened. The reason he was able to withstand that punch was because of his training in Earth School that made his skin as hard as iron if not harder. "But it seems that your too fast for me to track, just a little." Ginjo said as his right eye shifted into the Sharingan. "Come, try that again and you won't see tomorrow." Ginjo said just standing in place waiting for the attack. What!?..He has the sharingan too?! ''Greed thought as he stood there, shocked. Greed was hungry for chakra, but he wasn't stupid either, he needed to be careful if he was going to win, even though his shark form could easily keep up with the sharingan. ''"Hmm..this puts you at the same level with me.." ''he said grinning before beginning his next attack. Greed threw multiple water blades at Ginjo and then disappeared and reappeared further away from him. Greed began shaping water but this time, the water was being formed behind Ginjo. The small water puddle wasn't noticeable, and the real attack would happen after the water blades hit. "Even, hmm, your no where near my level." Ginjo said as he could see the water puddle behind him forming thanks to the Byakugan's ability to see chakra. Ginjo funnels Earth Release chakra into the puddle canceling out the water as water was weakest against earth. Ginjo quickly weaved hand signs so fast that the normal eye couldn't keep up with and slammed his hands into the ground causing the ground under Greed to fall several meters under him, the area was too big for Greed to try to escape as the whole was big enough to engulf a large building. He then used Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm again to make the earth in the hole collapse onto Greed. Greed had fell into the hole inside of the earth, and as the earth was about to fall on top of him, he prepared his legs so that he could catch it. The earth was strong, but Greed didn't struggle with it. He pushed the giant chunk of earth up and out of the hole while he was right under it. Once he was out, he flipped back onto the ground while the earth fell somewhere else. ''"Hmm, that was close.." Greed joked sarcastically. "But I am Kisame the II! I won't lose to some worthless person like you!" ''Greed was furious, and he knew that he needed to end this battle quickly. He quickly summoned six megalodon sharks, they were about the size of 3 boats each. They wouldn't be that easy to escape from seeing as though they were quick and had large mouths. They were also smart, and could easily bypass jutsus. ''"You will die!"